


Spring Equinox

by LaureLey, Nobody_Alchemist



Series: Esteban/Rain [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragons, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Magic, Mentions of ritual semi-public sex, Pagan Festivals, Snapshots, Snippets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaureLey/pseuds/LaureLey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_Alchemist/pseuds/Nobody_Alchemist
Summary: A festival, and the two dancers who snuck away.





	Spring Equinox

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smut.  
> Smut did not happen.  
> Enjoy the tooth-rotting fluff that happened instead, hehe.  
> 

Night crawled over their land, agonizingly slowly, cradling the world in its temporary darkness. Woodlands teemed with creatures big and small, despite the late hour, bated breaths stolen as they awaited the moon, and its zenith, the first glow of the equinox, soon to come. Sacred night of dances and songs, and calls for a fruitious spring, where the grass would be lush and the foxes and hares fat with youngs.

Esteban skittered around the third sylph who'd accosted him tonight-- eyes roving much too high for her amusement or the display of naked cherry blossom skin-- and above the heads of those dancing near the campfire, with their chests and back exposed to the chill and the warmth. No-- he sought her into the shadows instead, far from the light and the dances and the cheer, but still close, despite her shy nature. Still wishing.

"Dance with me!" a faun called as she caught his arm, curls of lilac falling to the azure of crystalline snows, bright against her skin, the colour of ripe, overturned earth, ready for the sow. Esteban shook his arm free with a smile, knowing Maeva would find another. They would all find others-- it hardly mattered on this night of all nights. Eyes glittering in the dark, he sought her again even as his newly lost companion pranced away, her modesty covered only by a crown of white flowers.

A magical and happy celebration.... To those accepted by its standards. A standard that halflings could never live up to, as all creatures around them sensed the genetic pool of failure about them. She was one of them, a failure, exposed to envy and loneliness as her status only bit her harder at every equinox. 

Beautiful and caring Elizabeth, sweet pure half-sister who always had hope for her as she dragged Rain along every year, only to be left in the shadows as her sister danced, sang and smiled under the woos of plenty. Rain was stuck within her shadow, every living creature's shadow, wishing to leave this cruel pain afflicted to her and yet.... And yet she wished and hope every year that it would be different, despite the countless glares and snares she was subjected to.

This year seemed no different. Seated in darkness, she watched the lights of happiness flicker, forever slipping her fingers as mere wishful thoughts and dreams.

He found her. At the base of a tall oak, he found her, hiding among the shadows and leaves, yet standing out like a moon in the darkness of the night. Along her skin, the pale flush of her sheer overdress drained all colour out of her by the stark contrast of the darkness that cradled her so closely. Porcelain-smooth, her skin shone for what little she showed of it, so different than their companions, making her new friend snicker in the curve of his palm as he observed her just a little longer, taking her in while the festivities burst into yet another song behind him, a prelude to the pleasures that would linger all day so soon as the moon reached her apex.

Her waist had been defined high by a lovely ribbon of dark silk, gathering the flowing, loose fabric of petal-soft skirts about her, twice wrapped and dangling at her side, with a tassel and complicated knots. The darkness that snipped at her heels lightened higher along, as the skirt shifted from a deep, dark marine to an off white shade that placed emphasis on her bust. Along the strapless cloth that bound her chest, bright, orange-red maple leaves had been sewn, bold in their shade and their call. Unbound, her hair covered her much like the sky, shifting continuously along her shoulders as she watched the revellers from afar. It seemed a lonely thing to do.

"Dance with me," the dragon asked, smiling at the repeat of his own previous experience. But this was different-- so very different to him, as Rain raised eyes of a bright, lonely grey, glossed over with the tears she hadn't dared shed yet. The tears he had no desire to see linger into his friend's eyes forever more. He reached without waiting for her reply to press her against his naked chest, burying her squeak as he spun her around in his arms, toes barely skittering among the grass.

The surprise was clear as day within her widened eyes, as there was little he left her the time to do, barely an answer garbled out of her throat, barely any time to look up at him. It was only when the spin came to a stop that she finally gazed upon the man who reached for her- Startled that he be one she already knew. 

How could she ever forget those bright, shining eyes ever contrasting with his scarlet hair?

He'd certainly come to celebrate, himself dressed more handsomely than she'd have thought possible, even as he showed more skin than she'd ever seen in a man she'd... personally known. Like an old god, his modesty had been covered with a simple, white cloth, adorned at the front with a deep red fold, depicting his clan. His ears had been cuffed with gold, so bright against his dark amber skin that it shone strikingly into the night, as if the sun hadn't wished to leave them all through their celebration. More of it spilled across his arms, adorned his neck in a way that, on anyone else, would have looked gaudy. Esteban moved within it as if it was part of him, glowing and unable to rust, like his own personality.

He didn't even set her down as he continued the dance, twirling her about with little chance but to go along with him, even as he edged them closer and closer to the campfire, where they would be warm, where they would participate into the celebration and not be mere spectators. Where they would be seen.

A thought that terrified the halfling once she was out of her daze and realized what was going on. Looking nervously at the surroundings, she could easily imagine the other creatures judging them as soon as she was take out of her shadows- and yet, she didn't want to stop, never wanted to stop the one person who dared to take her away from her darkened thoughts.

Anxiety gnawed at her, unsure where to look, how to act- never expecting this to happen, she was at a loss. But... But. He was kind enough to find her and invite her in what she had always dreamed of- wouldn't it be rude to refuse this?

Thus, she tried- as best as she could- to balance her footing and follow his, albeit clumsily.

"Yer doin' great Rain!" His shout managed to reach her despite the music, now rumbling around her tiny body. Even if Esteban had wanted to bring her to the centre of it all, she noticed how careful he was in keeping her close to the woods where she could hide, the reaches of the shadows snagging their temptations about her ankles. But Esteban chased them all away without even meaning to, grinning his sunny grin, and spinning her through steps she knew but was so unfamiliar with-- yet he still encouraged her on, raising her up in the air, as did all the other dancers. In time with the music, each twist along with their song.

A small gasp escaped her as he twirled her high again, but this time- This time felt nice. Her eyes bore more hope than she ever knew, despite remnants of dark thoughts still plaguing them, and her lips stretched lightly into a smile she wasn't aware of. The encouragement was enough to have her try harder, to enjoy what he was offering.

She noticed the shift between songs, knew that one had come to a close, but Esteban merely held her again as the next little spin came along; something as cheerfully bright as her companion, who was all too soon into the dance again. A girl bumped into them both, her tail unnaturally still as she walked on without apologizing, but Esteban had hardly noticed her, going on instead with a spin that almost made Rain dizzy, before he'd raised her-- yet again!-- with an arm supporting her thighs as she loomed, high above even all the other dancers, with her partner's height. It was all too easy to see the glares from her vantage point.

A harsh slap back to reality, as those glare spoke louder than words themselves. She was not welcomed, they say- How dare she, an impure blood, partake in this sacred celebration? The pain was quick, as if she was thrown many daggers within her soul. Her head hung low and her hands gripped tighter upon her companion's arm, trying hard not to break under the pressure.

Esteban hadn't seemed to notice much, at first, but her lowered head, and her lack of movement too soon brought him to a halt as well, drawing his little companion away from the dances softly with a quizzical look. He did not speak at first, his eyes lost as he glanced between herself and the dewy grass they'd abandoned, watching countless dancers invite him back along, although he only shook his head at them, brushing them back to the festivities as he shifted uneasily over his young and sweet companion.

"Rain?" the dragon asked, lost and confused, and with the slightest edge to his question, like the whine of a beloved pet, denied a treat.

"I-... S-sorry... I-I had a slight vertigo for a moment... I did not mean to break the dance so callously..." she spoke quickly, nervously, her whispers barely heard over the music and cheers. Eyes laid low a moment before looking back up to the party, expecting more glares and sneers towards her.

But she didn't managed to glance at them, that Esteban was already reaching for her, twisting her chin back up so he could glance into her eyes. There was worry in his summer-bright gaze, something dark and upset, but understanding as well, maybe disappointed. She wasn't sure-- his frown didn't explain enough without words to help her along, and Esteban only released her quietly after a moment.

And then his arms came around her.

Buried into his naked chest, Rain could easily hear the tumbles of sounds of her companion's heart, pressed against her ear, as if it tried to reach her. 'Dians-- how warm a dragon could be; brushing all the cold air aside with only his arms, and giving her the comfort and care of someone who, while he didn't understand her, or know what upset her, he was willing to try his best in his own way to fix her troubles. Bear-sized paws slipped underneath Rain's outer robe so he could hold her closer, even despite how thin the fabric of her coat was.

"Lemme know when ya feel better, a'right?" her companion asked, and again, without her permission-- Esteban guided her deeper within the trees instead of closer to the fire. The noise and the press of almost purely naked bodies seemed to have tired his little Rain faster than he'd thought, and he traced semi-circles with his thumb at the dip of her spine to offer her comfort and the assurance that he was there with her-- and that he would be there with her, no matter what.

Oh Dear- His support and warmth, his acceptance and care were overwhelming- but not unwelcomed. It was a shock, and the dragon could perceive it as a simple shiver against the cold, but the way her arms circled his waist and the light tremors of her frail body never ceased, he knew she wasn't cold.

She was crying. 

Out of anxiety, out of pressure or relief, even she couldn't know. Her sobs were silent as can be. Her fists tight with what little strength she had.

She heard him coo meaningless tidbits, but his arms tightened all the more about her as her first tears touched his bare skin. There was little she could do to hide them, but Esteban hardly seemed ashamed or embarrassed at her emotions, pressing his lips instead against the crown of her hair in his encouragement. His breath teased bangs away from her ears before his touch did, clearing one from her tangled hair before he'd began running his fingers through the strands in a rather problematic way to snatch the snarls away. His strokes hardly helped, but he was trying.

His clumsy attempt to provide reassurance brought out a small chuckle between her sobs, as her face shuffled lightly upon the open expanse of his skin. There was little she could say, her tears unable to stop at this point, but she was grateful, ever so much, that he ever took the time to help her out, to drag her out of her miserable cloud, despite the glares of their peers.

Still, she felt ashamed to react in such a way, and couldn't help but apologize repeatedly.

Only for her companion to snort into her ear, his hand having tangled yet again into more of her snares as he replied easily to her worries. "Don' apologize for feelin', Rain. It's the best way to live, don'tcha know? So don't apologize for it, life's too short fer regrets," her companion enthused, and the smile at the corner of his lips indicated he knew of the irony that slipped onto his tongue. How many more hundred years would he live over her? And still, he thought it worth-- he thought his time with her as-- His lips traced her forehead again.

Her eyes closed under his touch, tears still flowing down her cheeks as she tried so hard to keep her sobs at bay. "Th-thank you..." she whispered, although these simple words meant the world to her eyes, so much thought and meaning hidden behind them.

"There's ma girl," her companion replied fondly, both hands rising to support her jaw into watching him back. Thumbs stroked the edges of her eyes lightly to brush away the tears, but he did this more for her comfort than to stop her, as he soon tucked her back into his chest again, her cheek laid over the breaths of his heart, and his hands stroking her hair once more, lips lost into the ebony-sky strands.

It took a moment moment to recollect herself, her tears near unstoppable. Once they have partially calmed, her eyes sought his once again. "Why...?" was her simple question, bearing the heaviness of her heart within, as her eyes roamed around again, expecting more painfully judgmental onlookers.

But they were alone in the forest-- for now, Rain knew. Once the moon laid full in the velvet sky, the celebrations would truly kick off, and the woods would be heavy with the sounds of pleasures and mounting ecstasy. For now, the fair folks danced, laughing and revelling in the knowledge that soon, soon they would gratify their body in a hope to fertilize the earth with their own spendings; a night of lust and sin in company of their mother Earth. Esteban turned her head back towards himself again, brushing her cheek with his thumb once more.

"Why what?" he asked, a little confused as to where her question had come from.

"Why seek me...? Why such kindness to my regard... As I have not much to offer in return..." Her gaze lowered then, knowing she couldn't offer him what this night meant for all creatures gathered that evening.

"Because I want to." Maybe it was a simple line of thought, but Esteban had never considered himself to be complicated to begin with. "You looked lonely, an' I didn't like that, so I went ahead an' tried to fix it. And now? Yer my friend, Rain. An' if yer not having fun, then I don't want it either. Isn't it so much more fun ta share things with friends, rather than to live them alone?"

"O-of course...!" she almost eagerly answered, hands brought closer to herself, as nervous as she was. Her gaze left his, bashfully so, to her blurted out answer. "I-I mean... It is quite enjoyable to share, when one does have friends... But tonight.... Tonight is a night of consumption and many others seemed rather eager for your attentions upon themselves and can offer much more than... I ever could... It is-" her hands closed tighter, held closer to her chest. "... I am grateful for your consideration... And I apologize for my earlier behaviour. I fear... I am not accepted nor invited here and the glares from the others were too much to take.... I am afraid I can only soil your name and reputation and yet... Never once have I been this happy, no matter how ephemeral it was..."

Oh dear, this was quite the long-winded 'thank you' she initially only wanted to say, and by the end of her speech, her voice cracked under the pressure of her own shame, so eager that she as to have found a friend that very evening. She was making a fool out of herself, wasn't she...?

"I ain't going anywhere." His nose scrunched lightly as he spoke, a little upset, perhaps, that she thought so low or so little of him that he'd abandon her within moments. "This ain't ephemeral, why'd you say that?" No. No way, he wouldn't let it. "Yer with me tonight, Rain, an' fuck what the others think! Yer adorable an' kind and lovin' an' acceptin' of others, and trust me when I say-- lots more should be takin' a leaf outta yer book than you doing theirs." He shook his head. "So stay? Please?" Summer-bright gaze, a touch of his lips at her forehead. "For me, Rain?"

Never have words lit up anything within her as his did. His demand for her company, his observations and genuine interest was like a warm fire chasing away the coldest of winters. Eyes wide and shining with stars of hope looked up to him, the small girl speechless for a single moment. 

"O-Of course I wish to remain...! Oh, never have I wished any different, S-Esteban...! I was simply worried that my presence would be a disappointment to you..."

"Never." His assurance was bone deep, unflinching as he said so, and Esteban's lips traced her forehead lightly again, brushing her bangs back before he squeezed her closer again, swaying to the rhythm of the distant music that still reached them, this deep into the woods.

He could feel her relax within his arms, as if a bone deep relief settled within her bones. A long, shaking sigh was her next answer just as she tucked herself closer to him.

Finally, she had found a friend. Finally, she could know what little happiness was offered to her.

*~*~*

Her shivers were what brought an end to their evening - that, and the clusters of couples making their way to the semi-privacy of the trees, rendering Rain a little more quiet as their calls echoed through the night. It wasn't a first that Esteban had heard-- or even participated-- in the Equinox's celebration, but something told him his little friend had never spent much time beyond midnight among the trees, or even this close to the festivities. A bit of teasing had blood rushing to her porcelain-pale face, and though he'd found it as endearing as ever, the dragon had offered her a hand, instead, and taken her away.

They hadn't wandered too far at first-- only out of the reach of most of the moans filling the night, and their chatter had meandered along with them as they followed the sirens' creek, enjoying its loveliness without its guardians vainly preening by. Rain, however, suffered from the chilling cold that permeated the night as they walked, and though Esteban had been pouty at the idea, he'd offered to bring her home softly even as she huddled against his taller, fire-warm frame.

"Oh..." was her disappointed answer to his suggestion, wishing to remain with her new friend. "I-I suppose it is wise, yes...?" Even she cannot find an answer to her question- did not wish to know the answer. Her head lowered, she tried hiding what little sadness drew upon her face at the idea of separating so soon. Then again, perhaps, he would prefer to participate in the last part of the celebrations....

"Wise? Rain, in ten minutes yer gonna be shakin' like a leaf." His grin turned mischievous as he went on, nuzzling the dark curls of hair under his nose as he dared whisper sweet temptations in her ear teasingly. "I mean, I got ways ta warm you up, princess," he murmured with mirth, "but I didn't think you'd like it considerin' we made it away from the celebratin'." His chuffs of unreleased laughter were warm against her ear as he curled all the more protectively around her tiny form, trying, as best he could, to keep the wind away.

"A-ah-?" was her confused reply, a blush darkly settling upon her cheeks just as her body tensed at the suggestion he had just made- were she not mistaken. Hands were brought closer to her lips, unsure what more to say or ask, considering that she may read too much into it.

"U-Um- wh-what did you have in mind...?" was her soft question.

Her companion stilled under her fretful response, before a sound made it out of his throat-- half growl, half groan, somewhere between being frustrated and upset. She might have pushed herself away, but his arms were steady and strong, supporting her, yet granting her no escape from his hold. Quietly, Esteban lowered his head to her delicate shoulder, barely hidden away by the silken coat her brother had sown for her, and the warmth of his breath seeped down her back as he deepened his embrace.

"Do you want to come with me, Rain?" her companion asked, and though he'd been merry and mischievous just a moment ago, his voice was steady now, serious as he held her close. "Back to my home?" There, they'd have privacy, and Rain would have all the warmth he could give her, with the plush pelts littered over his floor and the hearth crackling merrily even without wood. He didn't dare pursue the thoughts that nagged at the back of his mind without her affirming this first. Without her wanting this as much as he did.

The simple idea to follow him back to his place sure was more tempting than her own, and Rain simply nodded as an answer, no more than that. She was nervous, after all, despite how incredulous this all seemed to her. Curious and yet, unsure.

Her nod settled somewhere down his throat or his spine, something that almost made him shiver if he hadn't been so carefully still around her, counting the breaths before she answered. There was-- he was almost nervous, somehow to her confirmation, but glad as well, elated, and with barely a thought, Esteban shifted to press his lips to her skin in a quick peck, brushing the column of her throat as he untangled himself away. The grin on his lips brightened him all the more in the moonlight.

"Alright-- lemme just shift first, okay? I could carry you in mah arms, but it'd take way too long. Hang on!" She'd never seen him shift beyond their first meeting-- and even that one had been brief, and around the tree she'd hidden herself behind. This time, there was no need to hide, nor any reason to look away, as she saw Esteban crouch ever so slightly forwards and-- and shift.

It was fluid, like water flowing-- one moment, Esteban was moving forwards, the next it was him, but different, his head so colossal, he could make a bite out of her. His eyes were still the same, summery-blue, yet huge, bright and-- and unless she was mistaken, he was still grinning, his mouth parted ever so slightly to breathe her way as he turned slowly, carefully about her. His head lowered close to her own, hovering just above the ground, and she would have needed to stand on tip-toes to reach the top. Golden cuffs still held at the tip of his ears, dwarfed by the monstrous size of them now.

Esteban lowered a wing to the ground next to her, carefully watching so that he did not make her stumble as he did.

It was an odd thing to witness. No matter how she had grown surrounded by magical creatures of all sorts, Rain never in her life saw the shift of a dragon. It was both terrifying and graceful, just as the dragon in front of her was. Mighty, dangerous and so- so beautiful. 

Her eyes couldn't hide the wonder within, and although he had changed in order to lift her to his place, she had to watch, learn, admire this powerful beast, gently standing in front of her. A hand reached for the edge of his muzzle, bare a few inches away from what she assumed to be her cavernous maw. Just to feel, to seek a connection with him in such a form felt special, though hesitant and intimidated she was.

Her companion seemed startled by her willingness to touch him, the strokes bringing a sound from his maw that seemed more subdued than a growl. His mouth closed, teeth vanishing under the skin of his muzzle as he allowed her to stroke him, and the one eye she could see was closed under her ministrations, his head laid now completely on the ground. An enormous ear tipped back as Esteban seemed to focus on their surroundings, even while peaceful, perhaps a little nervous as well under her examinations.

His complete trust in her made her smile and the press of her hand felt more assured. "What beauty..." she breathed, a little more a ease as well. "You truly are marvellous, Esteban..."

His nostrils flared like bellows as an ear flickered again, and the sound echoed through his lungs and throat once more, soft and low. It could well signify pleasure, but she wasn't quite certain it was-- and he didn't have the lips to speak her language at the moment. Softly, an eye peeked from under the lid, and once certain of where Rain was-- just in case-- Esteban chuffed another breath, tucked a wing under his shoulder and with a movement that could have flattened trees, the dragon shifted slowly onto his back, leaving his throat dangerously bare as his cavernous mouth was left ever so slightly open-- something she thought may have been a grin.

To see the dragon turn as he did, Rain couldn't help but chuckle. He looked like a pup, the height of a waterfall, but a silly pup nonetheless. She giggled lightly again as she reached for the underside of his jaw to pet lightly. "Seeing a creature like yourself be playful is quite the sight."

His amused chuffs were hot enough to scorch the trees that surrounded them. It warmed her at the very least, but there was no denying to the young Fae that the longer Esteban remained in this environment-- and in this shape-- the more dangerous it may be. For the forest, and for himself as well. The continent may well have stopped believing in dragons themselves, but if her friend were to be discovered, the talks of his hoard-- the people that it would attract... It was best to not linger. Not here at least. Thus, she looked back at him, nervous but still decisive.

"Where should I mount?" she asked, afraid to hurt him in any way, as impossible as it may seem.

It was enough to make the gargantuan dragon lower his ears lightly, a sure sign that he'd heard her, though his slow shift indicated how he observed their surroundings, even alone as they were. Soon, her companion narrowed his enormous mouth to blow gently her way, breathing something too hot that smelled of fire and ashes. She shifted away to avoid the blast, and Esteban clicked his teeth together before turning over again, extremely careful seeing as she was ever so close to him. Oh-- she'd been in his way-- but once upright again, Esteban merely ruffled himself free of dirt, apparently not minding at all. Once he was sure he was clean, the dragon laid down again.

Explaining to her how she should mount took some wild gestures. As a dragon, his limbs were far different than a human's and Esteban wasn't impossibly flexible in either form. Pointing at his back was practically impossible, but with some slow gestures, he managed to indicate to his little friend that she should step onto his arm first, then at the joint of his wing to settle at the base of his neck, where it met his spine. She wouldn't have to jump this way-- but it was still quite a bit of a climb. Onto his back, and once he'd gotten up, she had not a single doubt that she would be as high as her house-- not to mention when they would take off.

She crouched completely upon his back, grasping at him as best as she could to keep herself from falling. Oh Dear, she didn't think this through- the ride seemed terrifying and the very thought dawned on her the moment he got up. Still, she made not a sound nor another gesture, keeping herself as still as she could and hope not to fall, although she knew Esteban wouldn't let her get hurt.

He moved slowly at first, rising, turning, and rocking back to his hind legs and stretching his wings, each gesture an assurance that Rain was hanging on with all the strength she could. Once he'd settled this, once he'd made sure he knew of the weight of her on his back-- as light as it was-- Esteban huffed a warning, gathered himself into a crouch.... and they soared.

The wind whistled through her ears for a moment, a white noise as terrifying as it was sharp. The stroke of his wings clapped through the darkness like thunder, loud, but dull all the same, and the first stroke almost ripped away her overcoat from her shoulders. She kept it on-- if barely just-- by clinging all the more tightly against Esteban's neck, and the warmth it provided her into the darkness of the night. Ruby-bright scales chaffed at her cheeks and her thighs, but the low, soothing sound of Esteban's lungs reached her, gave her something more to cling to; almost like a lullaby.

A small squeal tore out of her just as he took flight, the halfling feeling her heart and stomach sink as they took altitude. Tightly, she held onto the dragon, body tense and shivering- but surprisingly soon feeling more relaxed through her companion's heat and lullaby breaths. As their flight settled, it felt calmer, secure- enough to push herself a little more seated.

The harsh gale dried her eyes within moment, and cried in her ears, calling a distraction-- but Esteban's voice remained, louder now that she'd reached up, and she noticed his ears were trained on her and her alone. But he didn't turn his head, did not worry that she may have fallen so long as he could still feel her thighs bracing herself. Yet he was still even more careful at her recklessness.

She could have touched the moon, so close as it was. Stars danced just within her reach, glittering so brightly that she was tempted to pluck them with her bare hands-- and the wonder of whether they were ice-cold or burning hot almost made her try. Below them, the world was a tapestry of sleep-- darkness, and nothings, except she could still see the moon's glow onto rooftops, square and stout, or the fresh leaves of trees, shivering a greeting as her companion swooped by.

A breathtaking view she could never forget, she believed, for never in her life did she expect soaring through the skies- upon a dragon's back nonetheless. However, no matter how in awe she was in front of such spectacle, she kept herself as still and secure as possible. Perhaps she could even say something, but in their current situation, a conversation could hardly be held.

".... Thank you..." was her only words as she settled more comfortably upon his back.

The size of his lungs was the only reason why she heard him at all, the sounds echoing once more between them. It didn't take much longer at all for Esteban to curve into a slow descent, aware of his surroundings even if his companion was not. Below them, tucked far into a wilderness of trees and lakes, stood a single mountain, proud and bold, with a peak hunched and sharp with age and the harsh weather, stones diving down so abruptly they were lethal for any who could try. Any, but one from the sky that was; and Esteban zeroed in on a ledge, hardly large enough for him to land.

The flank of the mountains gave little to no reach for most dragons, but it had been Esteban's home since he'd been a teen; gangly and sleek, after his final growth spurt. The bony shape had not lasted for long, but by then, he was far too in love with this home to ever consider moving, and he'd learned, bit by bit, how to navigate the treacherous terrain to make it.

The entrance was narrow, and pitched forwards, and the ledge was too thin. His wings stroked the air to counter his descent, slowing until they were just above the fallen rocks that disguised the cave away from the world. Then he tucked them, simple as that, and the landing jarred Rain down to the bones in her toes, but her companion was still moving, heaving himself by his front paws in. There were gouges on the ground from some near misses, but Esteban was far better used to it now-- and with a push from the wall outside, he'd managed himself in through the narrow hole, and tottered down to the main cavern first-- just a wide space that echoed with his steps as he settled himself in. And from here, his home.

It was quite the ride, not quite as pleasant and comfortable as Rain would've liked, but there was little she could do to prepare herself at such an entrance within his home. She was sure, were she to look from another vantage point, that his navigation through those narrow passages would be impressive, but there was little she could do other than tightly hold onto him. Squirms and small whines simply accompanied his every move, the halfling unused to such rough and seemingly dangerous rides.

Esteban huffed, and lowered himself, before breathing out a flame that he grasped with his magic, keeping up up above their heads for the moment. There was nothing much to see in here, just the flat flooring of a cavern large enough to house him away from the weather, and the stone was dry and streaked with veins. With a flicker of his tail, the dragon brushed against the ground, grating a sound to catch her attention, as he pointed out to an entrance further on-- a door tall for a human, but much too small for her companion to pass much more than his snout at the moment.

"Oh...?" the delicate girl opened her eyes, now realizing that they have settled. Her body pushed upright, she looked beyond the dragon, quickly understanding where he wished her attention to be. With careful footing, Rain climbed down her companion, but did not reach for the door yet. Despite the cold winds, she looked back towards the majestic creature and waited for him to shift back into his human form.

He shifted, like the lick of a flame that turned it to an ember; there were few other words that could describe how he'd done so. There one moment, and closer the next, but different; the same, but different, and without even the shock of it somehow. Esteban grinned and stretched an arm out to catch her closer as he stepped through the doorway, pushing the ill-fitted wood away from the frame.

It was cozy. Three or four steps inside brought her feet to dark, plush carpets made of bear pelts and dark strands. They littered the floor as far as the eye could see, and in the shades of an earthen rainbow, from dark tar-black to the light dusting of grey-brown atop old rocks. To her left, the wall was covered in a warm fire that seeped even within the stones they were housed into, with neither wood nor gas to keep it alit-- until Esteban snared a handful of dried pine needles and thrown them in, shifting the flames from a warm orange to a merry emerald shade-- or at least partially.

The rest of his room was darker, and filled with knickknacks from the world over--from a silver tea set with an elongated kettle, down to the stacked books on one side of a table, with cheerful titles filled with hope, all of them in a messy-clean organization that left much to be desired. Along the back of a fainting couch, she noticed the pelt of a fire-mountain cat, black and sleek with lines of red across its length. A large chessboard with carved pieces depicting knights, dragons, eagles and cherub-faced Faes had been abandoned mid-game, or maybe even just made to look used, as she had trouble imagining Esteban actually sitting down for one. Near the back, a few steps separated a curtained area from the rest of the room, though not from its warmth.

She didn't know what to expect from a dragon's den- something larger, shinier, with more knickknacks as per all stories told. Yet, looking at Esteban, she could hardly see anything so opulently rich suit his taste. This fit him better, she believed.

Curious still, the girl slowly and silently shuffled around, looking at all there was to see within the abode, from the large fire to the details of hidden bobbles. One thing was for sure, it sure was cozy and warm, and her feet felt delightful upon the carpet of pelts. "You have quite the cozy abode, Esteban... It feels quite homely..."she awkwardly whispered, trying to break the silence between them.

It made him grin, cheered by her compliment as he nodded.

"They're things and stuff I got while travelin' around." While all of his curios were simple in some ways, they'd also been spectacularly made, each crafted by hand, or used for centuries before they'd fallen to his paws. Esteban had collected each and every object, one at a time, while he'd soared over villages and towns that had risen, then fallen, a treasure trove of history more than precious gemstones. This was his home. His hoard in some ways-- in more ways that the cluster of precious stones he kept on receiving from... well, it didn't matter.

"Make yerself at home, Rainy-Rain!" Her lover called as he walked back to the edge of the fireplace, where he set a kettle over the flame to make tea.

"Thank you..." she whispered again, holding her hand in front of her skirt, fingers interlaced in her shy demeanour and barely twisting her body left and right in nervousness. She took a interest to his trinkets, rather taken by the details and curiosity of each where she expected mainly jewels and gems.

"There is quite a gorgeous diversity to them. I apologize to have assumed only a mountain of gems and jewels.... As cliché as it may sound..." she spoke lowly, keeping her hands to herself in fear she would break anything.

"Gems are cold, and they itch when they get stuck between yer scales, better off in the treasury." He grinned again, before coming back to her, watching her watch the collection of pure utter stuff he really should have cleaned out centuries ago and yet-- yet. These were part of him. Places he'd been, things he'd seen once, far in the past. His arm came around her waist to tuck her back against his chest, not wishing to hinder her, but the comfort and press of her limbs, here, now, helped him stay where he was. His chin was lowered to her shoulder again, and her friend rocked her from side to side, just as she'd been doing before he'd cuddled up with her.

She tensed up in surprise the moment his arms reached around her, but she soon relaxed at the comfort he offered by doing so. Her hands sought his arm, hesitant at first, but definite as her fingers settled upon his toned skin, a sigh escaping her lips. She definitely felt better where she was than at 'home'

Her eyes closed momentarily as comfort and warmth seeped within her skin, her soul. It felt like heaven was within his hold. "Stories carved and lived have more meaning than simple gems, hm?" she asked, following his previous words.

"Always," he replied easily, which was, perhaps, a bit of an unfair answer. Jewels needed to be carved just as much as his crafted chess table had, but jewels remained icy in their stone faces, silent over the countless things that they would have seen. Books with spines that were falling off, quills and feathers plucked from the breast of a griffin, and thick curtains of velvet embroidered by an apprentice's hand, which grew steady along the final result-- those were much more breathable, more lived in than any cold hard stone. His lips rose to press a peck to her cheek before he went to retrieve the whistling kettle.

Her fingers feathered over the kissed area of her cheek, eyes wide in surprise as she turned around to watch her host busy himself. She could see the effort he made at making their surroundings most comfortable, something she was quite grateful, a delicate smile stretching upon her pale lips.

The tea set was simple, in earthenware mugs big as her hands, and just as heavy as they looked, clustered with indents of scales chipped into each of them. A handful of them had been given the slightest edge of colours with precious materials; hers had a few silver shimmering scales here and there, while his had a russet copper on occasion, sharp throughout the grey-green of the mugs. The tea in them was light and sweet, and simple, just like her companion.

Esteban sipped at the warmth for a bit, before finding himself a seat- a low, cushy one on the side of the fainting couch that she'd noticed earlier, and he pushed aside knickknacks and books to give them space for their mugs among the tomes of 'Fair to foes; an incomplete guide to the Fae Folks' and 'Breathless Wilds of the far East; a companion's guide to their lore and legends.'

A title which caught her attention, simply gazing at it as she settled herself next to her companion. "Thank you..." she whispered, blowing on the hot tea which warmed her cold hands. "Have you read these books?" she asked, still eyeing it in curiosity

Esteban peeked at the titles she spoke of, shrugging lightly as he explained with a quick nod. "I read those that are here. If I buy a book, I read it right away or there ain't any chance that I'll actually sit down for it." He tended to have too much of a scattered brain for that, distracted like a pup at the sight of a squirrel. "Which one didja mean?"

"The Faes and Breathless Wilds ones" She summed up, looking up at him with wide, curious eyes.

"I like the Faes one 'cause it's grossly inaccurate and it completely knows it. Kinda like someone who went "here's my observations, but I dunno jack shit-- halp?" deal. I went through an' edited some parts mahself, but it's more fun ta see them flounder like, they got the sirens an' the nymphs mixed up, and the dragons an the wyverns." He snickered, his grin wide and boisterous, before moving on to the second book, and though he could probably have spoken about it just as much as the first, he couldn't help but give her a peek at the illustrations spread within, from leaves and berries to a creature so foreign she couldn't imagine seeing it walk on this plane.

"This one's a bit of a treat. I never been there, cause it's too far even fer me-- but just lookin' at it's so gorgeous, I couldn't help it. There's lotsa technologies and objects that are so odd, but they work and over there, they use them every day. It's facinatin' to see." Among the drawings, countless scribbles and anecdotes had been crammed along, from names to places to pictures of wild grasses, stretching too far for the eye to see. Esteban sipped at his drink again, allowing her to work through it at her own leisure as he leaned back onto the plushness of his seat.

She scooted herself closer to him to see the illustrations better and closer. There was marvel at every pages, she could manage to see from what little was actually presented to her. "What sort of technologies?" the small half-fae wondered out loud as her her eyes rove through the numerous pictures her companion flipped about.

Esteban's grin widened as his lips parted, breath snatching and-- "ya know what? Why dontcha borrow it?" her companion asked instead, offering her to find it out on her own. He'd only be retelling her thing he hadn't even seen after all, and there was a copious amount of tales and legends inscribed throughout the book, shared between an entire community, and founding the basis of their kingdom's values. He couldn't well explain it all by himself after all.

"Y-You would let me.... borrow it?" There was slight disbelief in her voice as her eyes looked back to him in shiny wonder. A Dragon, lending part of his treasure to her? This- she wondered if it meant anything, if he perceived her as more than a simple friend. The very thought brought a blush upon her cheeks yet again.

"Of course!" Grinning again, Esteban settled his cup of tea down at the sight her hopeful eyes, before stepping through the various things that barred his path. Down the room, closer to the tall velvet curtains, she noticed him opening a wardrobe behind a stout little bench, and select something pale and pink from it, before he returned. The book was slipped into the cloth gently, before a long ribbon as wide as her thumb came to wrap it on both sides, craddling the precious pages into their hold. With the gift neatly wrapped, Esteban gently leaned it onto her knee, as a quiet indication for her to take.

"Lemme know if you liked it, okay?"

"O-Of course...!" she almost eagerly replied, happy of the little attentions he was offering her; her certainly didn't need to wrap it up. "Thank you, Esteban. I will most certainly enjoy it and would love sharing the knowledge of the marvels within." her smile grew sweeter, more genuine, drawing her cup closer to herself in soft happiness. The gesture seemed to have made her recall of the drink itself, as her attention was back to it, sipping from it again. "... You are too kind."

Her comment made him snicker, leaning over the armrest of his puffy little couch, both legs stretched underneath the coffee table as his head cocked to the side. "Yer my friend, Rainy-Rain," her companion indicated. "If ya think that's bein' too kind, I think ya need more peeps that treat you right-- 'Dians, that's horrible!" His nose scrunched up in distaste, something else sparkling along his sky-lost gaze.

"Just-- y'know. Have fun. Relax, get spoiled." His pause indicated how difficult it was for him to find words that didn't fall flat right that moment. "Ya certainly deserve bein' treated like a princess, Rain."

There were very little people who believed so, she thought. Red and Elizabeth sure seemed to, but there was little they could offer when it came for what she craved most. Her gaze was settled straight in front of her, the thoughts swirling inside her head despite the darker blush upon her cheeks. She was happy to find one that cared for her much like she did, after all. 

"Th-thank you for believing so, Esteban... It makes me happy to be accepted as you currently are offering..." she shyly added, voice lowered by her timidity and uncertainty.

It felt... strained. As if she was shutting herself away, closing the great doors that surrounded her little tower. Timidly, Rain was drawing herself back to safety, guarding her heart like a precious confection of glass, one that would be broken if not handled delicately. With a hand at her wrist, Esteban pulled her forth across his lap, cradling her cheek down to the curve of his collarbone, where he could coil around her precious fragile heart, and keep it from harm.

"Shhh," the dragon cooed, brushing a hand delicately through her hair as he helped her settle, curving his feet back onto the seat to embrace her deeper into his hold. The tiniest of touches from his lips settled across her brow. "Anytime, Rain. Anytime at all."

His small attentions triggered the halfling again, her eyes watering in the relief of his care and touch. awkwardly, she tried placing her cup back upon the table, for she knew she couldn't hold it in her hands any longer. Not when she needed to hug Esteban so badly.

Her movement seemed enough for Esteban to catch on, and with arms as long as his, it was easier to secure the mug far away from the edge, laying it down with a soft clatter. Even with this done, and even through the warmth of the fire that permeated the room, the dragon snagged at the pelt on the back of the couch, wrapping it along Rain's tiny frame, as if she needed to be hidden from the world like this. Vulnerable and bare, and needing, and for once-- once-- she reached back to grasp at the happiness that was offered to her, cradled in his hold and his touch, her fragile heart bare for him to see.

There could be no greater treasure.

"Thank you..." she whispered again before a light sob cut her off, finally able to hold onto him. Everything he offered was a great balm upon her soul, something she was more than grateful to finally experience, as if the great darkness she had lived in all her life was finally dissipating, letting in small parcels of light within her soul. 

It was warm and pure and deliciously wonderful a feeling, and Rain couldn't help but thank him more and more, as if it was never enough.

His replies had been easy at first, brushing away her jubilant gratitude with gentle "think nothing of it," or "it's okay, Rain?" but the more she persisted, the less he fought her, settling to kissing her hair while she spoke and squeezing her closer in turns.

Light glittered on her lashes where tears pearled uneasily, slipping down her cheeks and lost somewhere across his chest. Once or twice, her dragon attempted to staunch the flow, but he didn't think it right when so much of it bubbled forth from wells of sadness she'd buried long ago. Instead, Esteban listened and offered, and took, just a little bit, cherishing this moment where Rain was whole and weak and bright and dark, her heart catching onto so many facets, he thought of her like a diamond, a tiny, delicate diamond, shedding light across his cupped hands. His lips were lost across her brow once more.

A small happiness she cherished as well, gladly taking what he offered with an open heart she could finally set free. It was long and painful to cry so much, and also quite tiring.

Long minutes passed before her wails and sobs started to die out, still so thankful and yet, slightly ashamed to have emptied herself so much. "Ah-... I apologize, I did not think it would go on for so long..." she chuckled lightly, a hand trying to erase what little tears were left.

His replaced hers easily, brushing aside the water from one cheek in a single, calloused caress, and then the other. Her eyes he was more delicate with, and he pressed gentle thumbs at the corners, softly smoothing what little water remained from them, before he kissed her brow once more, ushering her gently back into his hold. Somewhere along it all, she noticed he'd slipped his two wings out from his broad back, curling them about her as well as he could.

"It's okay, Rainy-love." He assured her softly, tugging her closer again. "Cry as much as you'd like. Am here." He paused, the time of a kiss as his arms tightened. "Am here and am not going anywhere else."

"I-I think I'm done..." for tonight, she thought. Her arms tightened around him again, her face hidden within his shoulder, finally able to relax and feel at peace. As they were, she definitely did not wish to leave his side. The night will surely be comfortable and warm with him, and the simple thought brought a smile, slight as it was, to her lips.

"Oh, I think not." His voice held onto some fake gruff, as if mad, but the smile on his face proved beyond doubt that she was not in trouble now. "First, we're gonna take a bath, Rainy-Rain," her companion said resolutely, "and then, we're gonna have sweetcakes and gorge ourselves on the jar of cherries I got as a gift-- an' then we're gonna crack open a few of them fairy lights I got at the bonfire." His hand was large and coarse, but ever so warm as he leaned it against her cheek, brushing lightly along her skin before tapping her nose teasingly.

"We're not gonna stop until you get a good smile in before sleep, understood?" Voiced like an order, his decision was nonetheless well intended, and filled with the cheer that had settled in her companion's eyes, always seeming for the next bit of fun that he might find. He still didn't press her upright until she had her word in though.

"A-a bath...? together...?" Although the prospect of said bath wasn't unwelcome, the very idea of sharing one with the dragon had brought a slight embarrassment to the girl who couldn't help but blush darkly, eyes shifting away.

Her innocent comment had him grinning all the while, something twinkling in his eyes as he replied easily "trust me, Rainy-love. Ye'll like it better with me around."

She hadn't caught on until she'd seen the sheer size of his bath. Pool would have suited the room better, as it was-- deep, humongous pool large enough to grant him a comfortable experience, even as a dragon. At the moment, most of the water was cool-- not cold, just cool, something refreshing and light, though too much for a temperature such as this one-- even if Esteban assured her that he could heat it for her to enjoy it-- and its depth-- this early in the year. Aside from the pond, a shallow dip had been set, this one hot, though just a smidge short of scalding in the early temperature.

Esteban had sent her ahead with towels and a light cloth to keep her covered throughout. Unashamed and unabashed at his own nakedness, he mentioned joining her once she was settled, as he busied himself with reaching back for the sweets he'd mentioned earlier, and to clean away their now used mugs of tea.

Slightly confused over Esteban's eagerness, Rain felt like she was thrown into something she did not have the time to process but had no choice in the matter. She was hesitant for a moment before she finally decided to undressed, covering herself with the towel, especially since the air was slightly cold. Slowly, she approached the pool, only to realize that it wasn't quite warm and the very idea of getting inside wasn't as inviting as the warm baths she preferred. Even so, she still got within the water, certainly not wishing to be prissy considering the generosity of her host.

Her toes curled at the temperature, cold enough to snatch a shiver down her spine; but she could get used to it. The warmth of the cavern helped at least, and the cool water was refreshing after all, if only just... a little too much so. Another shiver traced down her spine: most particularly once she heard the door open and then close.

He must have opened the door with human hands-- passed the threshold with a human frame. But when Esteban dipped into the pool, the water sloshed almost entirely out, displaced by the gargantuan beast that settled in its hold. Childishly, Esteban blew merry bubbles into the fountain, and when a free limb settled by near her-- always so careful to note where she was-- the warmth that seeped along his scales helped her steady her breathing, enjoying water that was slowly warming up at the dragon's presence.

It was completely surprising and unexpected for Rain who yelped lightly as soon as he got in the pool, only to giggle sweetly as he started to make bubbles. The warmth seeped slowly within her body which helped her relax a bit more, even with the dragon's presence near her.

Deep as it was, it would have been easy for the little halfling to swim across or around it, but Esteban carefully lowered a wing along, providing her with a floor she could cross without the use of her arms, mindful of the towel wrapped around her modesty. More bubbles were blown, and the water was pleasantly warmed, before he turned his head over a shoulder, using his long, serpentine neck to streak a tiny stream of fire up above their heads. Below the water, his lungs made the deep, rumbling sound that Rain was getting quite familiar with, and the water pearled along his scales, dancing with the tone that echoed lowly within his chest.

"So this is what you meant by 'it'll be better with you around'," the halfling chuckled, reaching closer to him, observing and admiring her companion's colours and form.

Esteban's ear flickered again, before he craned his neck about, reaching for her with a soft nuzzle-- carefully ever so, and lowered his nose down to the water again, stretching all his length in the soothing heat. There he stayed for now, neither intending to move or to shift, beyond the occasional rise of his nose to peek above the line of the water, before returning to its depths.

It sure made everything more comfortable this way, although she was still with the same person as earlier. Somehow, she wasn't as shy with his presence while sharing a bath any longer, and Rain settled more comfortably against her companion.

He amused her through their bath with streaks of fire turning to pink, then to green, before even a blue flame spurted out. His scales shimmered ruby-blood in the light, glittering over with bubbles of water, perching at the tips, folded one over the other, smooth like glass on the one way, but sharp as bristles on the other. Once in a while, when bored, Esteban would blow more bubbles, before twisting his snout her way, cresting a wave in her direction with a chuffing laugh.

All things that managed to make her giggle and play along, light her eyes in wonder and child-like amusement as she imitated his bubbles with underwhelming results. Surprisingly, her demeanour became much more comfortable and at ease despite her nudity and proximity to the dragon.

He played with her, as much as his bulk would allow, shifting waves her way, to then lower his voice in that playful growl that shimmered water up onto his scales, like raindrops caught in mid-air. His tail sent swathes of water over her into his tiniest of movements, and his mouth had parted yet again in what she believed was the draconian equivalent of a grin, teeth the length of her forearm showing through the gap, but there was hardly any threat in his stance, and so she could rest at ease.

Finally, after long moments of teasing, to the point where her skin had begun to prune, Esteban greeted her with a huff as she lingered at his wing joint, and from there, the dragon squeezed himself to the edge of the bath, giving her easy access to the ground. His face dipped into the water, and his eyes closed against the assault, lingering like a water serpent rather than the fire dragon he was, for shame. The amusement made his grin reappear, water seeping between his teeth, but he hardly moved at the moment, allowing his little companion to make her way to the ground in comfort and without being watched.

She did so, not quite ashamed and turned to her dragon companion, placing a hand on his muzzle, a silent way to tell him that everything was fine. "Thank you..." she whispered, a light and grateful smile stretched upon her lips where teeth were revealed underneath.

His ear flickered her way, before he counted his breaths, filling bellow-wide lungs and seeping the air out slowly, once, twice, thrice. There was no sound in the deep cavern for now, and with a fourth, then a fifth breath, Esteban rose his head above the water, ruffling it free of the droplet that clung to his eyelashes, to his frills and the fan of his pointed ear lightly. With those free, he checked once more for sound within the slowly cooling chamber, before opening his eyes slowly revealing more steam than he'd meant to bring. His chuffing vibrated underwater until the dragon had stood, leaning two forepaws on the edge of the tub, and shifted to his human shape from there.

Thoughtful and considerate, the fae looked elsewhere all while blushing, giving her host some privacy upon his shift as she expected him to be naked as well. Hands held nervously close to her, she remained where she was, not wishing to part from the dragon just yet, silently waiting for his shift to be done and perhaps anything he would wish to say.

He jumped at the sight of his companion still softly waiting by the puddles of water he'd spilled all over the floor, her wet hair falling down to her waist in a tangled swath. "Rain?" he called, curious as to why she would have decided to do so, and yet... well... he wasn't sure if he really wanted to question it, to be quite honest, too happy that she had stayed to want her reasons quite yet. Ah, but-- they would have to soon regardless, and Esteban stepped lively to the door, to snatch a towel for his waist-- doubtless Rain would appreciate that much at the very least-- and then a fluffy, and much too big bathrobe for her to nuzzle into.

He laid it across her shoulders as soon as he had returned, and was fairly decent for his little companion's eyes. The burgundy-red colours didn't suit her at all, paling her skin to a white tone, so close to those of dead things that he didn't quite dare mention it looked like anything on her. Other than comfy. Because that it did manage, a bathrobe his size and height? It gathered at her ankles in big plush folds, and the seam of the shoulders ran half-way down her arms. She could probably run the belt four times around her waist and still have room to spare.

It was fucking adorbs, damn it.

His move surprised her, but was very much appreciated as she thanks him, her smile growing wider, almost reaching to her eyes. She then reached for the fluffy material around her neck and brought it closer to her face in happy comfort. "Thanks you again... It's so soft and warm..." she shared as she looked at him shyly, but clearly happier despite her mouth being covered by the thick fabric

"Un-fucking-fair," the dragon swore, a pout drawing back his golden-amber skin under eyes that were much too bright to be pouty. His arms surrounded her with no chance of escape-- and even less of a chance in such clothing, and Esteban tugged her, bathrobe and all, against his chest as he started walking, stepping lively from the bathroom to the crackling chamber beyond, where he dropped Rain onto a couch, near the fire.

Here, safe and warm, he left her to dry herself after such a play in the water, as he gathered things from the wardrobe again, clicking through the sheer amount of stuff into his home without ever displacing one, of stumbling across something, so used was he to the full clutter of his place. He came back with a soft summer gown, with bell-soft sleeves and a sash at the ribcage which would adjust the dress to her shape. A pale off-white into the evening, it glittered with sparkling thread sown gently in, gathering into tiny flower buds over the bust, yet leaving the skirt loose of any such glimmer. It was small and delicate, and it would do for tonight, even if it was not adjusted quite perfectly to Rain's shape.

"I... don't understand...?" she asked after her companion's outburst, before startling a yelp from her as he picked her up. Once he dropped her down, she watched him move, curious, until he found what seemed to be the object of his interest.

The dress was truly beautiful and definitely to her taste as her eyes grew wider in a silent, puppy look of awe and admiration. Her gaze then moved towards Esteban, questioning if she can truly have it and wear it. Is she even fit for such a cute dress?

Rather than confirming it, the dragon had even begun a movement that oddly seemed grabby before he'd hesitated, his hands hovering inches from the young Fae's chest, before he dropped them, looking awfully guilty for a moment. Pink dusted his ears before he nodded at the dress, simply telling her to put it on as he turned to change as well, stepping around a changing screen from the corner of the room.

"Unfair." He called again, even as she heard him shuffle along, his clothes smacking lightly as he straightened the towel he'd been wearing. "I don't want ya out of that bathrobe, Rain, but I do, an' I don't want ya into that dress, Rain, but I do, an' ya make me like such a mess, but a happy one-- see how it's all so unfair?"

His manner of speech was confusing, at best, and the small halfling cocked her head a little more to the side in trying to understand him. The meaning finally dawned on her slowly, thus having her blush a little more darker this time before turning around to change into the dress he had just offered. 

He was such an oddball... but quite the loveable and adorable one- not to mention handsome as well. It made her wonder all the more why he had taken even an minimum of interest upon her.

Her silence carried none of her thoughts to the dragon hidden by the screen, and after a moment more of shuffling, she heard him puff down onto a seat, she would assume, sighing lightly. "Am I troublin' you, Rain?" Her companion asked, concerned, even if she couldn't see the expression onto his face right away.

"Ah- N-no...! Not at all- I- Pardon me... I was simply lost in thoughts..." she nervously answered as she placed the sash upon her waist, making a cute bow out of it. "It is just... I am unused to so much company and... compliments... I barely know what to say or do...."

"Are ya dressed?" he asked from across the room, and she could almost see in her mind's eye the way he would cock his head, as if the angle of it brought out the answer he sought.

"Y-Yes...!" she replied, hands brought nervously against her chest, looking towards the screen to see if his head could be seen from her point of view.

He pushed it aside once she'd mentioned that she was, stepping eagerly towards her, like a puppy coming back to her side. The towel he had been wearing was draped over an arm, and he almost went to hold her with it, before he realized that he still held it up, quickly spreading it near the fire to dry before he finally turned to the young halfling to offer her the attention he well thought that she deserved. Her tiny form was cradled closer within moments, and Esteban fell back down onto the tiny couch that had housed them earlier in the night, curving about her like she was part of his hoard. Even his wings came out again, and she noticed this time around that his ear had also lengthened to match the extra appendage, even though the rest of him... remained human as far as she could tell.

"There. This is good." Was her dragon's comment, nodding once as though he'd just made the best argument of the century, proclaimed by all who could speak. Their form, delicately held together, in his calloused hands, and the gentle hold of his wings, was good. Good for him, good for her, good all around. It soothed him and cheered him, and Esteban did merely what he thought was right: he held her tightly and nuzzled her hair with his nose, drinking the scent of her in. Like pebbles at the bottom of clear streams, and sunshine on water. Too delicate for a human's nose, or a Fae's, even. But he could smell her.

She did not question it this time, now slowly getting used to his open affections. Quickly enough, she relaxed within his hold, her head finding the nook of his neck to lay upon just as she sighed in comfort and well being. This- It did not feel overwhelming nor forced, did not cause any more stressful and confusing moment. It felt right. It felt wonderful and peaceful and above all- Safe.

Safe to be who she was and accepted as such. Safe from sneers and insults and judgmental stares and glares. Safe from the shadows she was so accustomed to. Safe from her own mind.

His arm came to support her back, and another was wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly to himself. He murmured in her ear that if she was about to fall asleep, she should tell him, but for now he wanted to enjoy the crackle of the fire with her into his arm, reaching out with a long arm for a small leather pouch nearby. She didn't get a chance to see what was within it, but moments after the buckle was snapped open, she could feel the snarl of a tug through her hair, something big that wouldn't break right away, as he slipped the comb along the strands.

It was hard to stay awake after all the flow of emotions he had let her pour out of her, especially now that she was comfortably settled within strong arms and warmth. Add to that the soft tugs of a comb within her hair, and her eyes and being was already heavy with sleep, her mind slowly slipping into slumber.

The last tug she felt along her scalp, was gentle, slowed and-- gently, delicately, a tiny press of warmth fluttered at the edge of her eye.

"Goodnight, Rainy-love."

"...G...night..." was her answer as she snuggled more against her companion.


End file.
